Game history - Sweden, 2011, Round 5
(See Game history for a complete list of rounds played.) Round dates: 6 November 2011 - 15 January 2012 Changes this round View the complete list of all US Updates or Sweden Updates Updated November 6, 2011 *Changed the way voting works to match the US version. Now voting amounts increase with each new vote for the day, and the amounts also increase each week. There is a limit of 5 votes per day. *Fixed a bug relating to salaries paid to fired employees while the salary account is underfunded. *Started optimizing code to help prevent server lag in the future. *Removed the banner ads for non gold members. *Removed all references to those ads from the settings and gm benefits pages. *Removed the non-functional offerpal section from the gm payments page. *Replaced Pete's company info with Omerta's and updated the Paypal links. Updated November 12th, 2011 *Fixed the wealth tax timer display bug. *Fixed a bug triggered by the Daylight Savings Time changes which caused some players to be double taxed in the fall and pay no tax in the spring. *When creating a message for the forum; if non-gms accidentally post it during the 'server is busy' timeout, the message will now post instead of being lost. However, it will not post if you are logged out during that timeout. *Adjusted the TOP points section of the end-of-round emails so we can actually read it. *Found and replaced more instances of the ex-owner's company. *Made some code improvments to (hopefully) prevent the server becoming extremely laggy in the future. While not only annoying, a laggy server also causes bugs such as the transport ghost assignment bug and negative goods in warehouse bug which we hope will no longer be a problem in the future. Only time will tell. *Addressed a cross site scripting vulnerability. Updated December 3rd, 2011 *Removed the record for "Most goods produced in one day" which was basically the same as "Total goods produced in one day". *Pushed MPOGD voting site to the bottom of the list since TO has already won there earlier in the year and won't be eligible to win again until next year. *Made an adjustment to the voting code to better track voting rewards to prevent multiple votes for the same reward. *The 'Content Box' is now hidden unless there is a message in it. *Updated the Swedish language user agreement to replace incorrect characters. *Fixed a bug in the Swedish language translations which displayed a blank box after upgrading a shop. Updated December 10th, 2011 *Fixed a transport bug that could allow a second assignment to be added to newly purchased vehicles if a player chooses a new destination before initial fueling is complete. *Fixed 6 different secretary messages with typos or malformed links to the Wiki. *When players try to login after a round ends, it is now made clear that logins are temporarily closed. No more "wrong user name or password" error when it clearly is not true. *Fixed a few more Swedish language bugs regarding gm and gm benefits. *Adjusted the password input boxes to have the same character number limit. Previously players could register with a 20 character password but were limited to using 10 characters to login. *Changes to the staff "approve logo" link to show us when there is a logo waiting for approval. Previously it was just a boring link that staff had to remember to check on a regular basis. *Removed the "TO Academy" link from the Help page since the website is no longer available. Updated December 20th, 2011 * Employee profession is now displayed on the Orders page, like it used to be. * The transaction details page for hiring staff shows their profession instead of an error. * Builders in shops now display in the correct (blue) color when building. * New players now only receive 1 introduction secretary message instead of 2. * Player passwords are now stored encrypted instead of in plain text. Updated December 28th, 2011 * Fixed the RC (rank change) arrows on the ranking page for IE browser. * Change the tutorial box color to yellow instead of gray so it will be more noticeable. * Updated the instructions for each voting site. * Fixed 'mileage' misspelling on the records pages. * Removed strange 'un' text from the bank information page. * Fixed the 'Shop Upgrade' page heading to display 'My Shops' instead of 'My Factories'. * Added country flags for Uruguay and Nigeria. * Fixed the 4 records that always stopped updating part way through the top 50: - Highest total production in one factory - Most total sales in one shop - Highest production in one factory in one day - Most sales in one shop in one day Records this round Italics indicate an all-time record at the time it was set. The record may have been passed in later rounds. C-rank Leaderboard S-rank Leaderboard Category: Game history